Passing Notes In Potions
by Realmi
Summary: Severus finds some...interesting...notes after class one day *4th chapter up*
1. In love with a magic flying loopy straw

Passing Notes In Potions

By: Realmi and Idiosyncrasy

***

Authors' Notes: Realmi and Idiosyncrasy (Syn) are two schoolgirls who both get very bored in potions class. So rather then pay attention they write stories about the class, Hogwarts school and (of course) Professor Severus Snape. (Based of off real stories that Realmi and Syn write in math class)

Realmi's handwriting 

Syn's handwriting

***

Note #1: In love with your magic flying loopy straw

            Severus Snape had had a bad day. Neville Longbottom had blown up his seventeenth cauldron, he had to take points fro his own house, and worst yet, he had to give Harry Potter a prefect on his potions test. Just as Severus was patrolling his empty classroom, a stray piece of paper caught his eye. 

            He went over and picked it up. After looking at the crumpled piece of parchment for a few seconds and unfolded it. He recognized the handwriting at once as Realmi's (a Slytherin) and Syn's (a Ravenclaw) and he began to read.

            Once upon a time Realmi was a crazy nut because she was in platonic love with her teacher, named Severus Snape (so thought Syn). But Syn was stupid because it turns out that Snape loves Realmi back So…

         Realmi brought him to show and tell one day to tell everyone about their secret. "Guys, I just can't hind it anymore! I can't help but be who I am and the fact of the matter is that I….I'm straight!" everyone…

            Said, "Oh yeah? Prove it!" and so she showed them all Snape (she'd had him hidden in a cage). Everyone gasped. Someone said, "It's the man in my nightmare! I'm hallucinating! We're all hallucinating!" And everyone thought that they were seeing things. Realmi was sad because she was convinced no one would believe that Snape loved her. So she…

         Pinched everyone to prove that they were not hallucinating.

            Everyone was still in a dreamlike state, so they started screaming about bees and cannibals eating them. 

Finally Realmi got mad and yelled, "I hate you more then Transfiguration!" Which triggered McGonnagal's Transfiguration Teacher Internal instinct. 

She went on a wild rage and destroyed everything in sight. People screamed and leaped out of the way as she plowed her way madly towards Realmi!

Syn is a dork. The End

But McGonnagal wasn't finished yet. 

Yes, she was. And then Realmi told Syn, "You're a dork, you loser."

Syn nearly cracked up at the oddity of that sentence, but then the shadow of McGonnagal fell over her. "Where is Realmi!? Must destroy!" 

Severus Snape was not about to let his master die at the hands of the evil teacher. So he pulled out his wand and turned McGonnagal  into a piece of neon purple celery flavored chewing gum.

            "HA! HA! Take that, you rascal!"

George saw the "gum" and ate it. "Yummmmmmm… celery!"

"Omigosh!" Syn cried. "George is eating McGonnagal!"

"This is a bad thing?" Realmi asked, hugging Severus (who was trying to get back to his cage).

"Let me go, master!" he shrieked, sounding like a girl.

         Realmi sighed. "Fine, go back to your cage." Severus quickly retreated out of sight. George was still chewing away and he quickly realized everyone was staring. 

         "What?" he asked. "it's just gum!"

         Then, McGonnagal magically turned herself back into a human and popped out of George's ear! Then George cried because he no longer had gum. Meanwhile, McGonnagal went after Realmi, "Gaaaaaaah!" screamed McGonnagal in a moster-like voice. "I'm going to make you eat text books for the rest of your life!" Realmi. without her magical flying loopy straw, was helpless until…Professor Snape came to her rescue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "Yes, I must admit," said Snape. "That while I was running away from you like a rabid monkey I realized that I am madly in love with you and your magic flying loopy straw!"

            Realmi and Severus got married at Hogwarts and had many wizard children.

The End

            And Syn thought Realmi was a douche because she wrote so much.

Now, The End

            The real Severus Snape was greatly unamused by this "story." But, nonetheless, he filed it away in a manila folder and left said folder on his desk, making a mental note to have a long talk with Realmi.

**End passing Notes in Potions #1**

Endnote: Don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be in Hawaii counting my money. Hope you hade fun reading this story, now be good little witches and wizards and wave your wand to the box below!

-Realmi and Syn


	2. The Forest of Ridiculously Hazardous Foo...

**Passing Notes in Potions**

**By: Realmi, Idiosyncrasy, with help from Kat.**

**Note #2:**

*******

**       Authors' Notes: More and more fun in the world of randomness.**

Syn's writing

          _Realmi's writing_

**Kat's writing **(it's bigger and bolder then everyone else's) ****

*******

**       Severus Snape was sitting in front of Reamli; who was absent mindedly looking out the window. Severus cleared with throat and asked slowly, "Do you know why I asked you to stay after class?"**

**       "Many reasons flashed through my mind, but all of them you don't know about… yet," Realmi said impishly. Snape swore that if she didn't happen to be a Slytherin, he would have given her a detention. **

**       "Umm… I need to set a few things straight…"**

**       "Like what?" Realmi asked, the mad tinkle of interest flashed through her eyes. **

**       "For one thing, I'm not attracted to you, I never will be, and I never was. Secondly, you should be paying attention in my class instead of writing stories," Realmi looked puzzled by this. Snape just waved his hand for her to go and slumped into his desk chair. Realmi just left, scratching her head. Severus looked onto his desk and found a new noteish looking piece of parchment, this time; it was folded neatly and clearly labeled "Severus Snape." **

**        Curiosity made him pick it up and read the contents, which were…**

          One day Realmi was cleaning out her part of the dormitory when she discovered the cage that normally held Snape was empty! "Oh no!" she criedand immediately began to panic. "Sevikins! Where are you?"

          There was no reply and she began to tear apart the place in a crazy frenzy, tossing random objects out of the way. But Snape was no where to be found.

          _Finally, after several hours of zealous screaming and searching, Realmi found a ransom note. It read, 'Your beloved Severus is being held prisoner in the __Forest__ Of _Ridiculously Hazardous Foods___! Unless you want him to Drown in the Gelatin Swamps or die from eating poisonous tofu, you will come to the __Forest__ without your magic flying loopy straw.'_

_          Realmi fumed and went into her closet and grabbed her giant spatula and magic flying loopy straw. She then opened her window flew to the Ravenclaw tower. "SYN!" She yelled, throwing great blobs of Green Bean Pudding at Syn's window. _

_          "What?!" Syn asked, opening her window. A glob of pudding hit her in the face "You shank I just washed my hair with Herbal Essences!"_

Realmi ignored her. "My Severus is gone, gone, GONE!" she looked like she was about to loose it so Syn read the ransom note and grabbed her magical un-loopy straw and they flew off to the Forest of Ridiculously Hazardous Foods where they found tress filled with delicious looking food…with the occasional crap food. "Ew, sticky!' said Realmi.

          _Syn__ stepped into a gooey brown messed that turned out to be chocolate quicksand! "Augh!" Syn yelled. "I'm sinking!" Realmi was laughing her head off, then she fell into the chocolate too. "What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!?" Syn asked, screaming her bloody head off, which caused the noise sensitive quicksand to drag them further  into the messy darkness._

_          Realmi reached into her bottomless bag named Mustafa and grabbed some whipped cream. She then began to eat her way out of the quick sand._

But then she realized it wasn't chocolate after all, it was normal quicksand, and Syn began screaming again. Just then, Prof. McGonagall swooped down from a candy cane tree and threw them a rope. "Hang on!" she yelled, but Realmi and Syn were skeptical.

          "Why are you rescuing US!?" they asked together. 

          Prof. McGonagall laughed evilly, and the last of her hair fell out. "So you can do Transfiguration homework!"

          "Ooh, tough dicision!" said Syn. "Death or Transfiguration? Death or Transfiguration? Death or Transfiguration? Death or Transfiguration? Tough, tough, tough, tough," and she kept repeating "tough" until she went crazy.

          **Then, Prof. McGonagall changed her mind and said, "I was just kidding! You have an A in my class now, I don't hate you." Syn and Realmi climbed the rope and met face-to-face with the mentally-ill bald teacher. "HA! I fooled you! I knew my stunning cleverness would outsmart you!" at that moment McGonagall took out a magic chicken! The very same magic chicken that Kat gave Realmi as a wedding gift when she married Snape!**

**      It was inevitably the end of Realmi and Syn until…LORD VOLDERMORT CAME FLYING DOWN ON A PIANO! Now, he was the evil king of the demented and rabid villains. **

_"You will not kill Realmi!" he roared, banging on his piano of evil._

_          "Why not?" asked Mc Gonagall, still clutching onto Realmi's Magic Chicken._

_          "Because I plan on making her sing the soprano part of 'It Had To Be You' and use the shrill sound of her voice to take over the world!"_

_          "But I want to make them do homework!" McGonagall argued._

_          "WORLD DOMINATION!"_

_          "HOMEWORK!" Realmi and Syn took this time to steal back the Magic Chicken and sneak away. They were soon very much tired, very much hungry (they didn't trust the food in this forest), and very much lost._

_          "Let's look for Sev in an hour, I'm tired!" whined Syn._

_          "NO!" Realmi whined back. "He's close! I can feel it!" _ As she finished her last word, a loud, pained howl came from somewhere nearby in the bush. "That's Snape!" said Realmi but Syn interrupted her.

          "Don't be so dumb! Snape doesn't sound like a rabid potions teacher…wait…potions…rabid...?"

          _"SEVI!" realmi beamed running towards his pained screams. She saw a liquorish whip monster attacking her man. This triggered Realmi's "overprotective fangirl powers" and she bit the monster. Syn, who was tugging along behind carrying all the stuff (spatula, magic flying loopy straw, magic un-loopy straw, magic chicken…)  saw the monster and screamed, again. Soon the monster was no more because Realmi had eaten it and soon after that, Sev was free! However, Lord Voldermort was back!_

**With an extremely evil look on his face (think raccoon on pixie stick dust), he jumped on his piano bench and belted out a hypnotizing tune. Realmi, SYn, and Snape started singing "Who Has Seen The Wind" (which, in Realmi's own words, the evilest song known to Earth). Their death would soon meet them as their ears started to shrivel up. In a last attempt to save herself, her friend, and her obsession, Realmi took out her magic flying loopy straw and turned her magic chicken into a real chicken. The chicken jumped on Voldermort and pecked her eyeballs out, which emited steam and lava. **

_"I HAVE SAVED THE DAY!" Realmi exclaimed, however, Severus and Syn couldn't congratulate her because they had both passed out due to the sight of lava. Realmi's chicken had run away in the chaos and Realmi never saw it again, which was sad. However, she had saved Sevi and Syn, so that was good._

_-fin!-_

Severus (the real one) had to stop himself from almost smiling. He had to admit, it was funny. Stupid, but funny nonetheless. _Kat (another one of the students in my house) is in on this too? _He thought, slightly disturbed. He filed it with the other note and went off to his chambers.  

***End Note#2***

Endnote: expect about three updates a week: Syn, Kat, and I write this story when we are supposed to be working on Algebra. 


	3. Bubblewrap Violins

**Passing Notes In Potions**

**By: Realmi and Idiosyncrasy **

**Note #3: Violins of Bubble wrap**

**Authors' Notes: Thank you all for your reviews! We've read and loved them all. Some of you may be wondering why this story is posted on Realmi's account and not Syn's, in actuality, it's because Syn doesn't have an account so we use Realmi's. Just enjoy the pure oddity and laugh at the randomness, for that's really all you can do, aside from reviewing *hint, hint*.**

Syn's handwriting

_Realmi's handwriting_

*******

**       Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in a state of total annoyance. Realmi and Syn have been at it for a week now, leaving what they thought were humorous stories on his classroom floor for him to read. He wouldn't have been so vexed by this if he was able to just throw them away. However, (thanks to God given curiosity) he couldn't help but read them. He even filed them in a folder labeled "THE REALMI AND SYN EPIC", a name they suggested with their last story. That story happened to be a very peculiar one about the relationship between Mustafa: Realmi's bag, the magic flying loopy straw, the now gone chicken wand, and the evil Transfiguration stick (a weapon of dark magic that turns everyone who is beaten with it into a despicable Transfiguration genius).**

**       Severus couldn't help but marvel at the imagination of the pair and at the fact that they hated Transfiguration so much (even though he himself disliked the subject when he was a student). What was the most unnerving thing about their stories was the fact that his character is kept in a cage and calls Realmi "master." Now that classes were over Severus went to his desk and sure enough Syn and Realmi have left another one for him to read. He unfolded it and read.**

_One day, Realmi and Syn were walking down the streets of Hogsmead in broad daylight in their superhero outfits (burgundy velvet mini skirts, black t-shirts that read "I love shiny things," and leather go-go boots). Syn was in hysterics because someone had stolen her all powerful violin of bubble wrap. "We have to find it!" she sobbed._

So they went off to find the Knower of Things because he would know where bubble wrap violin is because he knows things. "Please tell where my violin is!" Syn begged. The Knower sat there pondering for a moment, then burst out laughing.

          "What will you give me?" he finally demanded.

          "Uh…the joy of doing our Transfiguration homework?" Realmi tired, the Knower looked thoughtful.

          "But would you give a violin for your Transfiguration homework?" 

          "Yes I would!" Realmi said. 

          "Well, if you think it's worth it…"

          "IT IS!"

          "Okay, deal!" And so, they gave the Knower their homework and he did it. Twenty minutes later…

          _"Your bubble wrap violin is with Hermione. She stole it to prove that violas are better then violins."_

_          "That shunk!"  Syn roared. Realmi got their homework back and gave the Knower a complimentary mint. Realmi and Syn went back to Hogwarts and tracked down a certain Gryffindor. They found Hermione playing her viola made of saran wrap and soggy tissue paper. With her was Ron, armed with his green and black stripped flamingo viola. _

_          "Auigh!" screamed Realmi, clapping her hands to her ears. The sound was too horrible! Syn, however, was fuming and pulled out her Veg-O-Matic from Mustafa. _

_          "Give me back Alph!" Alph is her violin. _

"NEVER!" proclaimed Hermione, and she took off running out of the room and down the hall, giggling evilly, clutching Alph.

          "No! Alphie!" Syn said, and she and Realmi (who had recovered) took off after her. Hermione led them through a wild chase about the castle, and Realmi noticed several rooms she'd never noticed before (including a Torture Room). They finally trapped Hermione  in an empty classroom

           _Armed with the Veg-O-Matic, Syn advanced on Hermione. Then Ron, who had been following them, came in with a secret that he just couldn't help but proclaim loudly, "Hermione! I love you!"  This caused Hermione to drop Alph and stare. Syn scooped up Alphie and petted him softly. Realmi's who has a weakness for stringed instruments, ran away fast. Of course, bumping into Prof. Severus Snape on the way. _

"No running in  the halls!" he demanded. Just as he was realizing he was talking to Realmi, Prof. McGonagall appeared.      

          "What's going on here?"  she noticed Realmi and said, "Realmi? Here's your homework you never made up!" She dropped a stack of papers containing mishmash such as pages 209-211 #1-30 all. Realmi fell over in a faint.

          _Syn handed McGonagall the homework the Knower of things did and she went away, muttering something about "sneaky no good!" Realmi awoke soon after the departure of the evil teacher. "Thank God!" Syn cried. "Praise the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost! Realmi's not a peanut!" Realmi and Sev just blinked. _

Severus blinked again and scrambled down to his knees. "No, Master! Now that you are awake, please not the cage! Master!" _Realmi felt sorry for her love pigeon so she only handcuffed him to Mustafa._

_          "Don't go anywhere or you will regret it," she warned him._

_          "I won't, Master!" he said earnestly._

_          Ron was inspired by this scene so he tied Hermione to a chair using 27½ boxes of Fruit by the Foot. "No! I'm not calling you master!" Hermione said after he asked._

_          "Why not?"_

_          "Cause, you're a douche!"_

"Fine," Ron slouched away looking dejected and soon after disappeared, Prof. McGonagall returned.

          "I have more homework for you, Realmi!" she announced proudly.

          "BUT I'LL DIE!" protested Realmi.

          "Awesome," she replied automatically. "Pages 110-270, numbers 2 to 579. Due tomorrow!"

          _Being sick of the teacher from Hell, Realmi let Severus go and ordered him to attack Prof. McGonagall (which he did) "HOORAY FOR SNAPE!" everyone cheered, except for Hermione cause she like Transfiguration, cause she's a nut! However, the next day, Prof. McGonagall was back teaching class the next day. But due to amnesia, she forgot about the homework and the attack. So all's well that ends well in the Hogwarts world._

_*---*Fin*---*_

          **Severus shook his head. He didn't know whether to be frightened or amused.  The only thing he knew for sure, was that McGonagall would not be happy is she saw these stories….and for that matter….neither would half the students either. Still shaking his head, Severus filed the newest story away and left his classroom, trying very hard to not almost smile.**

***---* END NOTE#3*---***

**Endnotes: Welcome to end of another journey into the world of Realmi and Syn's boredom. We believe that this is far better then paying attention in Math class. Don't you agree? Please review.**

**-Realmi and Syn.**


	4. Guest staring MARILYN MANSON!

**Passing Notes In Potions**

**By: Realmi and Idiosyncrasy   **

**Note #4: Guest staring Marilyn Manson**

*******

**Authors' notes: Sorry we've been forever! We have actually been forced to pay attention all week! But aside from that, we have here a true gem from the waste bin of our strangeness, to make up for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews, and yes, there *WILL* be more adventures. This story has been up for over a whole week! Thank you all for your reviews! We love them and would like more.**

Syn's writing

_Realmi's writing_

*******

**        Severus Snape had all about all he could tolerate from Realmi and Syn. It wasn't just the stories, but Realmi kept inviting Syn into the Slytherin common room to hang out (and since she is Head Girl there is nothing the other Slytherins could do to stop her). This wouldn't be so bad, however, the girls have discovered Rock and Roll and Show Tunes (thanks to Muggle Studies), so they would crank up a "less the legal" CD player and blast out their warped vision of music, whilst dancing around like sea sick penguins. Also, Realmi had developed quite a potty mouth and she had posted pictures of this Muggle man with big lips (she called him Steven Taylor) and a few posters of another Muggle who looked a lot like Severus (she called him Trent Reznor). All of it greatly annoyed the potions master. But what the Hell could he do about the two?**

**        Well, detention was out of the question, for they had threatened to leak out the stories to the students of the school. Who would lose all respect for the man. He was corned with blackmail, but he still read the stories, it killed time and kept him from having to grade the 1st years homework (which was always horribly painful seeing as how their brains are the size of gnats). Today, he noticed, the story was quite long.**

**        _Realmi and Syn were in beside themselves with glee. It was the end of the week and therefore, they were McGonagall free for two whole days. "Such bliss I have never known!" Realmi sighed happily and over dramatically Syn agreed with her full-heartedly.  The pair decided to play their favorite game…SOCK BALL! _**

_            The pair were playing in the Slytherin common room (everyone else was off playing the second favorite Slytherin sport, annoy the Hell out of the Gryffindors.) Suddenly, a giant carrot fell from the sky , a metallic orange cricket riding upon it. The cricket cleared his throat and in a small, shrill voice said…_

_            "This movie is great!"_

            "What movie?"

            The cricket looked extremely pissed off. "Never mind that!"  Now the girls were extremely confused. 

            "Huh?"

            "Forget it, I'm just going to hypnotize you using a moving diagram of light waves!" He pulled out a gigantic lime green poster with white waves circling it. Slow, relaxing harp music started to play in the background with eerie singing tones, it made Realmi and Syn very tired.

            "Sleep……SLEEP!" the cricket said. Realmi and Syn fell over in slumber and…

            _The loud thud of the fall caused a very grumpy potions master to come into the room. 'Realmi! Every single morning you have to make such a racket! Syn?! Why are you in here!? You're a Ravenclaw for Christ sakes!" Then he noticed that the two students were under the power of an evil Muggle physics video: that he recognized from his old school days. "Oh no!" he cried, sounding much like a ten year old girl. _

_            For it was the same movie Voldemort, Hitler, and other weirdoes mused to make people do there dirty work . now, Mr. Cricket was going to use it's evil powers to…_

            _"Take over the greatest Broadway musical of love time…STARLIGHT EXPRESS!" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Cricket laughed. _

_            "Dude, that show sucks1" Realmi said, waking up at the vile sound of said musicals' name. Severus couldn't help but agree._

_            "It's a disgrace to all music everywhere, expect Realmi's music cause it sucks," Realmi beat him over the head causing him to say, "Sorry, Master." Syn was still sleeping like a mouse, dreaming of passing Transfiguration. _

_            "Shut up!" Mr. Cricket yelled, then Realmi noticed something of somewhat importance…… Mr. Cricket had Mustafa!_

            "Oh no!" Realmi shrieked. "Why must everything happen to Mustafa!?" 

            Mr. Cricket cackled and said, "The only way you'll get your bookbag back is if you act like one of the train lovers in the musical!"

            Realmi broke down crying, but gave in. "Anything for Mustafa!"

            _"No, Master!" Severus cried. "Nothing is worth the shame!" Realmi glared at him. _

_            "Mustafa is!" she sobbed. She opened her mouth to sing Engine of Love, but before she could, Snape clamped his hand over her mouth, sending her into mini heaven. Snape was pressing his hand against her mouth and her body close to his, to keep her from wiggling out. Yes, she was having trouble breathing and the whole thing was very painful…but she was in mini heaven nonetheless. . Mr. Cricket, however, was not in a sentimental mood._

_            He let out a wild angered whoop, and gigantic fangs sprouted out his mouth! Before their eyes, he grew to be over ten feet tall. His voice was no longer small and shrill, but deep and booming. "If you won't sing, I guess I'll have to eat Mustafa!" He laughed. "Yum, nylon!" He proceeded to build a small fire out of Transfiguration homework from Mustafa. Realmi, seeing this, came out of the shock that had griped her after Mr. Cricket's sudden growth. Despite the situation she cheered._

            "Woo! Burn, burn! Burn, burn, burn! Yeeeaaah!"

            _Severus had to slap her outside the head to bring her back to reality. "Snap out of it!" he barked, and she did._

_            "Hey! Mr. Cricket!" she yelled, suddenly getting an idea. "Take this!" Then, with a snap of her fingers her Slytherin robes turned into what could only be a Marilyn Manson outfit (which caused Snape to have mad desires to gouge out his eyes). She then opened her mouth to sing, _but she didn't sing Engine of Love, she sang Sweet Transvestite. "Don't get strung out, by the way I look, don't judge a book by it's cover, I may not be much of a man, by the light of day, but at night I'm one Hell of a lover. I'm just a sweet transvestite!, from Trans-sexual, __Transylvania___." _

_            Mr. Cricket screamed in agony. "AUUUUUUUUUIGH!" and he turned back into his pint sized self, where Severus stepped on him._

_            "How did you know that would weaken him"_

_            "Because, lovers of cheesy musicals are offend weakened by controversial music!" Realmi beamed. Severus just raised an eyebrow._

_            "Would you now be so kind as to change back into your normal clothes?" Realmi looked downcast at Snape's request, she thought the heavy eye make up, fishnets, shiny pants, and leather straight jacket looked good on her_

_            "Shut up!" Syn yelled. "I'm having a good dream about passing Transfiguration!"_

***two hours later***

_            "Um….Realmi…? Please change out of that outfit…..my eyes, they burn! They burn!"_

            "_Yes….yes….burn…..bleed……excellent…. " Realmi snickered evilly. Syn was very frightened by this behavior, but once she thought about it, nothing was out of the ordinary._

_            Syn got bored so she decided to do her Transfiguration homework (problems 2-1,738 all, due tomorrow). Then Severus Snape walked into the room ranting and raving about the unteachable Gryffindors….again. "THOSE INSUFFERABLE, BRATS! LORD! I HATE THEM LIKE POISON!"_

            _"Sevvi!"__ Realmi yelped., drawing him into a bone crushing hug. "Don't ever leave me again or I shall suffer greatly, but you more so then I because I'll be forced to stick into salmon flavored marmalade and then I will have to let a swarm of rabid tiki bats loose on your person."_

_            Just then, McGonagall randomly showed up and demanded for the homework assignments that they were missing.  "But it's still the weekend!" Syn whined._

            "I don't care….EEK!" she yelled, seeing Realmi. "My eyes!" Then she ran away and didn't return, not even on Monday.

            "Alright!" Realmi and Syn said. "Another night to do our homework!"

            _But alas, Realmi was called to Dumbledore's office an account of her outfit (which she was still wearing for reason unknown). Once she got to Dumbledore's office, he said very bluntly that her clothes were a disgrace to witches and women all over the world. Realmi argued that she was being very witchy._

_            She went with, "It's for a Muggle Studies project. I'm trying to prove that certain Muggle places have a different affect on people then other places. As this outfit similar to Marilyn Manson's shows……it's clear that __Ohio__ causes people to go insane, seeing as how Marilyn Manson is a native Ohioan." Besides these excellent points, Dumbledore gave her a detention anyway. "I bet if Harry Potter dressed like Marilyn Manson he'd get away with it!" she muttered bitterly under her breath._

_            And so the moral of the story is that all though Marilyn Manson outfits are good for fighting off musical loving crickets, they can get you a detention is you wear them too long._

***Fin***

            No, the moral of the story is if you write so much, you will be called a douche, like Realmi. 

***Now, the end***

            **Severus Snape just shook his head, he was very glad that these stories were fictional……….very glad.**

*****End note #4*****

**Endnotes: Andrew Lloyd Webber, Steven Taylor, and Trent Reznor, please don't sue us for adding your name's Syn and I just love you guys.**

**Mr. Manson: We would like to beg for our lives and that you will not sue us penniless school girls. We would also like to say that we are from ****Ohio**** and can feel the pain that comes with being from that state.**

**The Rest of you: Review please!**


End file.
